guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellison.dean/Sandstorm Warder
(cur) (last) 05:43, 14 March 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (No sups.) *(cur) (last) 04:06, 8 March 2007 VivixeN (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 04:06, 8 March 2007 VivixeN (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 09:29, 7 March 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills - took out minor air rune, as it can be replaced by something more useful) *(cur) (last) 00:15, 7 March 2007 Eloc jcg (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 04:33, 6 March 2007 Eloc jcg (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 23:03, 23 February 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (took out major wordiness, some is still there, but meh) *(cur) (last) 09:22, 2 February 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 23:13, 1 February 2007 M s4 (Talk | contribs) m (Build:E/any Sandstorm Warder moved to Build:E/Me Sandstorm Warder: build now uses arcane echo.) *(cur) (last) 08:38, 1 February 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 02:46, 27 January 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m (rv - please read equipment before adding the sup rune by default) *(cur) (last) 07:01, 26 January 2007 75.7.149.162 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills - it is much more powerful with a sup rune) *(cur) (last) 00:57, 24 January 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m (rv + mention of superior rune) *(cur) (last) 17:08, 22 January 2007 UnexistNL (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 23:15, 17 January 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 19:50, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 15:43, 7 January 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (removing GvG tag; not for GvG) *(cur) (last) 10:45, 5 January 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 22:39, 4 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 22:37, 4 January 2007 Zerak-Tul (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 08:34, 4 January 2007 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (rv) *(cur) (last) 10:28, 3 January 2007 Warskull (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 05:42, 27 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 01:23, 27 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 20:28, 25 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 20:27, 25 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 19:53, 24 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - 35 health for +3 on an already very high pool?) *(cur) (last) 09:01, 11 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 09:40, 9 December 2006 The black dahlia murder (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 09:34, 8 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) *(cur) (last) 09:32, 8 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) *(cur) (last) 15:22, 7 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 15:10, 7 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m (E/any Sandstorm Warder moved to Build:E/any Sandstorm Warder) *(cur) (last) 15:06, 7 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) m (User:N00kie/Sandbox moved to E/any Sandstorm Warder: Done editing. Ready for review.) *(cur) (last) 15:03, 7 December 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 09:54, 26 October 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 07:56, 16 October 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 07:55, 16 October 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) (→Non-Underworld Solo) *(cur) (last) 07:47, 16 October 2006 N00kie (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 13:13, 12 October 2006 203.214.83.190 (Talk) (-categories, user pages shouldn't be in build categories) *(cur) (last) 10:27, 12 October 2006 82.76.161.146 (Talk)